The Betrothal
by S h i b b i e
Summary: [WARNING: Be prepared to suspend EVERYTHING you thought you knew.] Lancelot is unhappy with an arranged marriage so it is up to his younger brother, Galahad to step in, but all is not what it seems. [slash]


**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own Arthur or his pretty knights. The only thing I probably own is this absurd storyline.   
**_Title:_** The Betrothal   
**_Author:_** Shibbie   
**_Reviews:_** Please :) 'Tis appreciated.  
**_A/N:_** **_THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE IN WHICH GUINEVERE AND ARTHUR ARE THE PARENTS OF GALAHAD AND LANCELOT!!_** Stop, looking so shocked/disgusted who did not see this coming? Anyway, this came to me in a dream... Well, not really it came to me when I was half delusional and was about to drift off to sleep. It's insane but the idea will not let up until it is written. So let it be...  
  
**_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

* * *

_**  
  
Lancelot curled his lips in discontent.  
  
"Lancelot..." His mother's gentle voice began as she sensed the tremors of a tantrum.  
  
He crossed his arms tightly and pressed his back up against his wooden chair.  
  
Arthur said nothing, watching his son through thick lashes, daring him to disobey.  
  
Galahad shifted uncomfortably under the sudden tense strain in the air, looking from his brother to this father and finally to his mother. She offered a small smile before clasping his hand between hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
After a moment of complete silence Lancelot rose to his feet deliberately avoiding his father's gaze.  
  
"No," he says softly, but you could not miss the hint of spite.  
  
Arthur raises an eyebrow but says nothing.  
  
Taking it upon herself Guinevere also rises. "Think about this Lancelot, this man is a great friend to both your father and I..."  
  
"Then why don't you marry him?" Lancelot spat back before instantly regretting it. Never in his life had he raised his voice to his mother. She didn't even flinch from his outburst.  
  
Arthur moved to stand but his wife laid a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.  
  
"We will not force you to do something you do not want to do but do not be so quick to judge, my son."  
  
"I prefer women." The younger man assured her, this time his tone more tender. "And I detest the idea of you two making promises before I was even conceived." He added before leaving the room abruptly.  
  
"Leave him," Arthur's deep voice echoed as Galahad sat back in his seat.  
  
The queen of Camelot sighed, "He is stubborn as he is handsome." She paused resting her cheek on Arthur's shoulder. "He gets this from your side of the family."  
  
----------------  
  
"Can you believe this travesty?" Lancelot roared as he sparred almost too violently with his friend.  
  
Gawain blocked to swings that almost hit a little too close to home before holding his hand out. "Perhaps this isn't the greatest thing to be doing when you're in such a temper."  
  
Lancelot replied by throwing his blunted sword to the ground.  
  
"They want me to marry a man I don't even know because they promised him years ago." He flung his arms up in the air to express his outrage.  
  
"To Tristan? The man is like a legend, Lancelot." Gawain said twirling his blade in his hand, "One of the greatest warriors to ever walk these lands."  
  
Lancelot snorted in response. "Save your stories for Galahad, I am much too old to believe in such fairytales."  
  
"I heard he wiped out an entire platoon armed with only his bow and arrows." Gawain called out to his retreating friend who only waved his hand dismissively while he headed back towards the castle.  
  
-----------  
  
When Lancelot returned to his room, Galahad was already there waiting.  
  
"You're not going to try and convince me too." He eyed his younger brother warily.  
  
Galahad shook his head.  
  
"Good." Lancelot sat down onto his bed and began to pull of his boots.  
  
"I'm doing it."  
  
"You're doing what?" Lancelot asked, only partly paying attention as he flung his boots to the other side of the room.  
  
"I am to wed Tristan."  
  
Lancelot's head snapped back before his body was ready, "You what?"  
  
Galahad shifted under his brother's gaze. All his life he had lived under the shadow of the Great Lancelot, declared to be one of the finest knights Camelot had ever known.  
  
"I-..." He trailed off. "Father asked me... and I said yes."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Well you didn't want to do it!" Galahad protested. "And I was not going to let father break his promise because you ref-"  
  
"He shouldn't make such outrageous promises in the first place." Lancelot suddenly felt very tired as he rubbed the palm of his hand over his eyes. "You're too young, Galahad. Who knows what kind of monster this man could be?"  
  
"He is not a monster! He is a skilled warrior who-"  
  
Lancelot held up his hands, "Yes, I know. I've heard this all before."  
  
"But are you really ready to be married? I thought you had a liking for Gawain."  
  
Galahad's pale cheeks suddenly flushed to a dusty pink. "No- I – You- Did you tell him?"  
  
Lancelot grinned.  
  
"Lancelot! You didn't...did you?"  
  
Lancelot just continued to smile before Galahad snapped and leapt onto his brother attempting to beat an answer out of him. However, like always Lancelot was too quick and too strong and within moments Galahad was the one pinned face first onto the mattress.  
  
"I am only jesting dear brother, your secret is safe with me." Lancelot assured him, patting the back of his head affectionately.  
  
"You're always so cruel to me." Galahad pouted, rubbing the arm that was twisted a little too roughly behind his back.  
  
"It's because I love."  
  
"So you don't mind then?" Galahad asked as he sat up.  
  
Lancelot shrugged, "Doesn't bother me. In fact I give you my blessings. May you have many children as handsome as me."  
  
Galahad stuck out his tongue which provoked another rumble upon the bed, which once again had Galahad losing.  
  
"When I am wed, I will tell Tristan to beat you down." Galahad informed Lancelot calmly while he was hung upside down with the ankles by his older brother.  
  
"You do that."

* * *

**_  
A/N:_** _WELL! At least it's...different... -shifty eyes- I am such a freak..._


End file.
